


Magma Phantom

by Macaron_y



Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Big Brother Ghostbur, Dead TommyInnit (Video Blogging RPF), Family Dynamics, Ghost TommyInnit (Video Blogging RPF), Ghost Wilbur Soot, Hurt/Comfort, I grew up on wattpad so this is a bit hard for me, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, Implied/Referenced Suicide, Protective Ghostbur, Selective Memory, kind of
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-22
Updated: 2021-02-02
Packaged: 2021-03-10 17:47:38
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,571
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28231176
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Macaron_y/pseuds/Macaron_y
Summary: Suddenly there was a loud crack filling the air and everyone went silent. The people who were talking earlier ll stared at where the sound came from. Tubbo reached into his pocket, and where there used to be a clean glass sheet, there was a hole of shattered glass instead.Confusion fell on Tubbos face.
Comments: 7
Kudos: 371





	1. Magma Phantom

**Author's Note:**

> This chapter is heavily inspired by ghostking8442's story Lava Tears. If you see this, check out their story. its a very interesting story. The rest will be different than theirs I promise.

"Maybe we should pay Tommy a visit.. its been a while" Someone said. "It really has" Someone else replied. "What do you think hes doing?" Another voice said. Tubbo cant recognize who the voices belong to. He was drowning in guilt for exiling his best friend. He was too busy thinking about what, why, he did that. He was so worried for Tommy, but he cant give up his country for Tommy. 

Suddenly there was a loud crack filling the air and everyone went silent. The people who were talking earlier l stared at where the sound came from. Tubbo reached into his pocket, and where there used to be a clean glass sheet, there was a hole of shattered glass instead.

Confusion fell on Tubbos face.

\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Tommy stood at the edge of the blackstone, staring into the lava below him. Nobody was there to stop him this time. He stepped back to get a running head start. 

"Wait!" Tommy heard someone yell from behind him. It doesn't matter to him though. He takes off with a run and jumps into the lava in front of him.

The person who called out to him stared as the boy jumped into the lava, with his arm stretched out. His eyes filled with tears as he realized it was too late to save Tommy.  
The person was Ghostbur. Tears streamed down his face harder than ever. Ghostbur fell to his knees and screamed till he lost his voice. and sobs filled the silent air of the Nether. 

\-----------------------------------------------------------------------

A scream sounded in the middle of the night. If you opened your window, you could hear the people of L'Manburg stirring awake.

Tubbo walked outside of the White House to see where the scream came from. Eventually Tubbo could hear footsteps.  
Then he saw a particular green hooded man come running to L'Manburg through the forest in a hurry.

"What do you want Dream," Tubbo said tiredly, more concerned for L'Manburgs citizens safety then whatever was going on with the man who made him exile his best friend.

"Please, im so sorry- please let me hide in L'Manburg." Dream said hurriedly. "Why would i let you do that-" Tubbo was cut off by seeing someone run up behind Dream.  
He had Crimson colored eyes, wore a yellow sweater, and had bloodied fists. 

"Dreeeeeaaaaam" the figure said. It grabbed ahold of one of Dreams wrists and dragged him back inside the forest. Tubbo turned around, hearing a sickening crack come from within the forest, walking back towards L'Manburg. He pulled out 'Your Tommy' and tried to inspect his compass again. Too bad it was too dark.  
He wondered why his compass was broken as he fell asleep.


	2. Surprise visit

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ghostbur and Ghostinnit stuff.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ghostbur is Ghostbur around tommy but Alive-bur around anyone else i guess.

Ghostinnit woke up in his bed. He looked around and saw Ghostbur kneeling down. His sweater was stained with red. He looked very sad.

"Wilby?" (Yes i am doing this) Ghostbur looked around to see where the voice came from. His eyes widened when he saw Tommy in his bed.

"Tommy!" Ghostbur sprung up to give him a hug. When Ghostbur realized that he didnt phase through Tommy, he shook in sadness, but was still happy that his Tommy was back.

Tommy hugged back confused. "What happened" The new ghost asked.  
"Well.. you died. Do you remember anything at all?" Ghostbur responded cautiously.

Tommy thought hard. A pained look sprung across his face. He shook his head no.  
"Well that's okay.. maybe you'll remember sometime later"

Ghostbur and Ghostinnit stepped outside the tent. Ghostinnit spotted someone walking towards logsteadshire. Ghostbur grabbed Tommy and pushed him behind his back as the figure got nearer.

The half enderman boy stood in front of them when Ghostbur cracked his knuckles. 

When Ranboo threw up his arms to show he wasn't there to cause a problem, all three relaxed. 

"What do you want" Ghostbur asked.

"To see Tommy ofcourse. I have some things for him,"  
(Tommy is going to be very quiet and barely talk to anyone besides Ghostbur now if you haven't noticed. Clingyinnit)

"Who are you?" Tommy asked. Ranboo looked at him confused. Why would he not remember him? Then Ranboo noticed how different Tommy looked.

Tommy's looks had changed a ton. He had pale grey skin like wilbur, but had tattered clothes and red streaks of tears constantly flowing down his face. 

"Tommy did you-," Ranboo bit the inside of his cheek. "Did you die?"

Ranboo noticed Tommy still had a compass. 'Your ----' the word had been scratched off. Most likely happening during his death. His eyes were pure white. No color could be seen in the ghost's eyes.

Tommy looked down at the floor. His face twisted and showed a look of shame. He didn't know why. 

"You need to see Tubbo. He been wondering how you've been.. though I doubt he'd be very happy with what happened." Ranboo said.

"T-Tubbo? Who? Who is Tubbo?" Ghostinnit replied.  
Ranboo was again, concerned. Ghostbur only remembered the good things, maybe Tommy had the same issue. But then why wouldn't he remember Tubbo?

Ranboo looked over at Ghostbur, who had his arms crossed, a raised eyebrow, and was glaring at him.  
Ranboo sighed. "Well? Dream can't do anything to Tommy anymore. Let's go home."

"Home? Where is home?"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> MWUAHAHAHA A CLIFFHANGER! I'm still updating this story don't lEavE yEt


	3. Home Sweet Home....

Ghostinnit and Ghostbur followed Ranboo back to L'manburg. Reaching the gates, Ghostinnit stopped. 

"What's wrong" Ranboo asked with no emotion in his voice. Probably tired from the walk to Logstedshire and back.  
He couldn't move. He was so close to entering L'Manburg, just a few steps. It was like a force was holding him back. Ghostbur looked back at Tommy confused.

"I cant get in," Ghostinnit stated. "I cant take another step towards it." Ghostbur grabbed Ghostinnit and pulled him inside L'Manburg. Ghostinnit braced for any type of pain that would come as he was pulled inside, but nothing came. 

"Uh, welcome to L'Manburg... or welcome back I guess," Ranboo said with a yawn. "Im going to bed, i'll talk to you tomorrow, okay?" and he walked off.

Time skip to morning because idk what else to write  
\-------------------------------------------------------------

Tubbo came outside. The sun was barely just up. Walking around L'Manburg early morning was something Tubbo usually did. It wasnt unusual to see Tubbo walking around at this time. 

Walking towards the entrance he sees Ghostbur and someone else, resting their backs against the obsidian that hadnt been taken down. The mystery person stood up and walked away cautiously. Tubbo thought he recognized that fashion sense, and color scheme. Ghostbur had his eyes closed, resting, so it wasnt a good idea to startle him at the moment. 

For now, Tubbo needs to find the person that walked off.

Catching up behind them, he grabbed their shoulder, forcing them to turn around.

"Tommy?!" He practically shouted. "You're not supposed to be here! What if Dream finds out?" Tubbo thought he was going insane when his hand slipped through Ghostinnit's shoulder.

"What on earth.."

"Im sorry, do I know you?" The blonde ghost kid replied.

"You're kidding, right? Ha ha ha. Thats not going to get me this time." Tubbo said warily. "Surely not, right?"  
When the ghost didnt say anything back, he lost it.  
"TOMMY STOP JOKING AROUND!" Tubbo yelled.

That seemed to have sparked Ghostburs senses.   
"Hey back up bud- oh. Its just you Tubbo." Ghostbur said. "Why are you up so early"

Ghostinnit, seeing Ghostbur, quickly shuffled behind him. He didnt quite like being yelled at. No one would if you were confused, only having memories of yesterday.

"Ghostbur, PLEASE tell Tommy to stop playing around. The jokes aren't funny anymore!" Tubbo pleaded.  
"Jokes? What jokes? Ohhhh" Ghostbur looked at Tubbo with a sad expression. "Tubbo there is no joke."

"Why doesn't he remember me?" Tubbo cried.  
"Tubbo please calm down."

Tubbo turned away dropping to his knees and gripping his hair like he would die if he didnt hold on.

Ghostinnit turned away, feeling sick from what he was seeing. He didnt know this Tubbo kid. He prefers not to speak to people he didnt already know. It made him nervous. Being yelled at already made him feel dizzy. He shut his eyes tightly and blocked out all the sound. He tried to remember, anything. He didnt want to see Tubbo cry like this. 

Suddenly, he remembered. He remembered Tubbo standing on the top of the walls. The argument with Dream. Tubbo betraying the whole council. Tubbo kicking him out. Tommy crying like it would be his last day alive, and finally, Dream walking him out of the place he couldve once called home. 

Remembering all this made Ghostinnit want to cry. He hated what he remembered. He searched for anything good to remember and got a pain like being kicked in the gut instead. 

Ghostinnit pulled Ghostbur away from the crying child on the floor, they walked back to where they were before the encounter. Ghostinnit let go of Ghostburs hand and said, "I remember,"

"What do you remember?" Ghostbur asked.

"I remember being exiled, being betrayed, being kicked out of the place I loved. The place 𝙄 helped build." Ghostinnit ranted and cried. He hated this. He hated it all. Why couldnt he remember anything good. Ghostinnit wiped his tears, and winced at the burning pain he felt on his hand. 

"Lets just go.. isnt there more people you would need to introduce me to?"

Ghostbur nodded and pulled him along.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> HAHA IM BACK BABY!!
> 
> i dont know where i went but im back.


End file.
